Shoes by Character
Welcome to the Shoes by Character Listing. All female characters are listed here, past and present. Fashion Pack shoes are listed under the character the pack was intended for. Create-a-Monster and Inner Monster shoes are listed under those names. Characters with only one pair of shoes to their name are listed at the end, in the "Other Characters" category. Characters with more than six pairs of shoes to their name are given their own page. Simply follow the link under their name to go there. Got a pair of official Monster High shoes we don't have shown here? Please add 'em! Is this not quite what you were looking for? You can return to the Shoe Portal or to the Main Menu. Abbey Bominable Due to a high volume of shoes, Abbey has her own page. Catrine De Mew Catrine DeMew (Signature - Scaris).jpg|Scaris Catrine DeMew (New Scaremester).jpg|New Scaremester Catrine DeMew (Ghoul Chat).jpg|Ghoul Talk Catrine DeMew (Gloom & Bloom).jpg|Gloom and Bloom Catty Noir Catty Noir (Signature - Ghoul's Night Out).jpg|Ghouls Night Out Catty Noir (New Scaremester).jpg|New Scaremester Catty Noir (Londoom 3-Pack).jpg|Ghoulebrities in Londoom Clawdeen Wolf Due to a high volume of shoes, Clawdeen has her own page. Clawdia Wolf Clawdia Wolf (Frights, Camera Action).jpg|Frights, Camera, Action Clawdia Wolf (Pack of Trouble).jpg|Pack of Trouble Cleo de Nile Due to a high volume of shoes, Cleo has her own page. Create-a-Monster Due to a high volume of shoes, these dolls have their own page. Draculaura Due to a high volume of shoes, Draculaura has her own page. Elissabat Elissabat (Frights, Camera, Action).jpg|Frights, Camera, Action Elissabat (Londoom 3-Pack).jpg|Ghoulebrities in Londoom Frankie Stein Due to a high volume of shoes, Frankie has her own page. Ghoulia Yelps Due to a high volume of shoes, Ghoulia has her own page. Gigi Grant Gigi Grant (Signature - 13 Wishes).jpg|13 Wishes* Gigi Grant (New Scaremester).jpg|New Scaremester Gigi Grant (Freaky Field Trip).jpg|Freaky Field Trip Howleen Wolf Howleen Wolf (Campus Stroll).jpg|Campus Stroll Howleen Wolf (13 Wishes).jpg|13 Wishes Howleen Wolf (Dance Class).jpg|Dance Class Howleen Wolf (Creepateria).jpg|Creepateria Howleen Wolf (Pack of Trouble).jpg|Pack of Trouble Howleen Wolf (Geek Shriek).jpg|Geek Shriek Inner Monster Due to a high volume of shoes, these dolls have their own page. Jane Boolittle Jane Boolittle (Signature).jpg|Signature Jane Boolittle (Gloom & Bloom).jpg|Gloom and Bloom Jinafire Long Jinafire Long (Signature - Scaris).jpg|Scaris Jinafire Long (New Scaremester).jpg|New Scaremester Jinafire Long (Swim Line).jpg|Swim Line Jinafire Long (Gloom & Bloom).jpg|Gloom and Bloom Lagoona Blue Due to a high volume of shoes, Lagoona has her own page. Meowlody Meowlody (Signature - Basic).jpg|Signature Werecat Twins (Ghoul Spirit).jpg|Fearleading Meowlody (Zombie Shake).jpg|Zombie Shake Operetta Due to a high volume of shoes, Operetta has her own page. Purrsephone Purrsephone (Signature - Basic).jpg|Signature Werecat Twins (Ghoul Spirit).jpg|Fearleading Purrsephone (Zombie Shake).jpg|Zombie Shake Robecca Steam Due to a high volume of shoes, Robecca has her own page. Rochelle Goyle Due to a high volume of shoes, Rochelle has her own page. Scarah Screams Due to a high volume of shoes, Scarah has her own page. Skelita Calaveras Skelita Calaveras (Signature - Scaris).jpg|Scaris Skelita Calaveras (Art Class).jpg|Art Class Skelita Calaveras (I Heart Accessories).jpg|I Love Accessories Spectra Vondergeist Due to a high volume of shoes, Spectra has her own page. Toralei Stripe Due to a high volume of shoes, Toralei has her own page. Twyla Boogieman Twyla Boogieman (Signature - 13 Wishes).jpg|13 Wishes Twyla Boogieman (New Scaremester).jpg|New Scaremester Twyla Boogieman (Coffin Bean).jpg|Coffin Bean Twyla Boogieman (Haunted).jpg|Haunted Venus McFlytrap Due to a high volume of shoes, Venus has her own page. Viperine Gorgon Viperine Gorgon (Frights, Camera, Action).jpg|Frights, Camera, Action Viperine (Londoom 3-Pack).jpg|Ghoulebrities in Londoom Wydowna Spider Wydowna Spider (SDCC 2).jpg|SDCC Power Ghouls Wydowna Spider (SDCC 1).jpg|SDCC Power Ghouls Wydowna (I Heart Fashion 1).jpg|I Love Fashion Wydowna Spider (I Heart Fashion 3).jpg|I Love Fashion Wydowna Spider (I Heart Fashion 2).jpg|I Love Fashion Other Ghouls Bonita Femur (Freaky Fusion).jpg|Bonita Femur (Freaky Fusion) CA Cupid (Signature - Sweet 1600).jpg|C.A. Cupid (Sweet 1600) Casta Fierce.jpg|Casta Fierce (Signature) Gilda Goldstag (We Are Monsters).jpg|Gilda Goldstag (We Are Monsters) Headless Headmistress Bloodgood (Signature).jpg|Headmistress Bloodgood (Signature) Honey Swamp (Frights, Camera, Action).jpg|Honey Swamp (FCA) Iris Clops (SDCC).jpg|Iris Clops (SDCC) Kiyomi Haunterly (Haunted).jpg|Kiyomi Haunterly (Haunted) Lagoonafire (Freaky Fusion).jpg|Lagoonafire (Freaky Fusion) Lorna McNessie (Monster Exchange).jpg|Lorna McNessie (Monster Exchange) Marisol Coxi (Monster Exchange).jpg|Marisol Coxi (Monster Exchange) Nefera de Nile (Signature - Campus Stroll).jpg|Nefera de Nile (Signature) River Styxx (Haunted).jpg|River Styxx (Haunted) Vandala Doubloons (Haunted).jpg|Vandala Doubloons (Haunted) Category:Shoes